Hidden Emotions
by traitorsblood
Summary: North Italy finds a secret box and Germany's not happy. What should be his punishment?
1. The Discovery

Germany is sitting behind his desk mumbling to himself as he works on his never ending paperwork. He hears a faint knock on the door, "What is it this time?"  
A soft voice on the other side says, "It's just me."  
"Whatever Italy. Come in." Germany rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ward off the headache that always came when the Italian boy was near. As Italy steps inside, Germany jumps out of his chair and rushes toward him, snatching the box that was in the crook of Italy's arm.

"Where did you find this?" Germany screams.  
Cowering under Germany's anger Italy's voice quivers as he says "I was cleaning and I found it under your bed and I was going to ask you what they were."  
"YOU OPENED IT!" Germany's anger was growing the more Italy talks.

"Ve, Germany...I was just curious. What is that stuff?"  
"Its nothing you need to worry about. Go away. I'll put these back later and do not tell anyone what u saw."  
"But-"  
"BUT NOTHING NOW GO!" Germany screams turning away before Italy can see the flush dusting his cheeks. Italy turns toward the door and Germany catches a glimpse of something bright red tied loosely around Italy's waist.  
Still trying to hide his flushed face, "What's that tied around your waist?"  
Italy stops dead in his tracks, turning around stares at the floor in front of him, "A piece of ribbon that I found in the box...it was pretty and you had plenty so I didn't think you would care if I used one."  
Germany opens the box containing various sex toys and some straight porn and sees the other red silk ribbon folded up in the corner.

"Give it back," he says understandingly.  
Italy walks over and unties the silk ribbon and pulls it out of the belt loops. He holds the silk out to Germany as it loosely falls across his hand and wrists. Germany feels a surge of lust come over him sending shivers up his spine.  
"What's wrong Germany?" Italy asks as he holds Germany's arm with the hand that had the ribbon in it.  
Germany is lost in the feeling of the cool silk against his skin surrounded with the warm soft touch of Italy. His mind begins to wander to the videos he watched and how he was only aroused by the males and sometimes jealous of the females. '"Germany are you ok?" Italy says snapping Germany out of his trance.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Germany says blushing again. He takes the ribbon from Italy's hand and ties it snugly around both of Italy's wrists leaving a little excess on the ends. Italy looks at him with a confused look.  
"What's this for?"  
"You wanted to know what this stuff was right?" Germany says with a hint of lust.  
"Well yeah...I guess so" Italy said innocently.  
Germany stacks and moves his paperwork, folders, books, and pens clearing his desk. He gestures for Italy to take a seat beside the box and the still confused Italy obliges.


	2. The Contents

**A/N: Hello, Fallen Angel Pear-Chan here! o3o My lovely friend, traitorsblood, got me to help in another collaboration~ She did write all the first part, but from now on, I'll be revising stuffs here after. I hope you enjoy the story~ Give us much love~~~**

Moving behind him with a sudden pull of the curtains closing, Ludwig's hands pressed into Feliciano's creamy skin, sliding up his back in a massaging gesture. The Italian boy replied to his touch with a satisfied moan, making him pause as the heightened lust rushed through his veins. Italy turned, blush darkening his cheeks as he smiled, "Don't stop, Germany~"

Ludwig nodded, rubbing deeper into the Italian's baby-soft skin. The delicious sounds escaping his lips only added fuel to the burning passion sparking between them. "Lie down." he commanded, Feliciano respecting his superior's demands and resting against the desk, flat on his stomach.

"Vee~" murmured the Italian, giving a surprised squeak as Germany suddenly tugged his arms back, tying his ribboned wrists to the knob on the top drawer. Staring down at the boy beneath him, thoughts, hidden only in the deepest, darkest part of the German's mind, began to surface.

From the lengthening months they spent with one another, the many times Ludwig pulled the Italian nation from countless troubles and saved him from the Allies on more than a dozen occasions, Ludwig realized how deeply he admired, even loved, the boy beneath him, though he was too stern to show it. The gentle lips that called his name brought the desire to taste them against his own. The warm embrace of the younger, sighing a soft "Vee~" as he did so, made him long to hold him in ways only a lover could. Even the moments where the boy slid into bed with him, even though he tried to tell himself this wasn't proper, made him love the Italian more than anyone could ever know…

"Vee, Germany, your blushing~!" Italy giggled, a stunned Germany snapping out of his state of mind and glancing down at him. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'Here is my chance…'

With a seductive smirk falling into place on his lips, he laced his arms beneath the Italian, unsnapping the buttons of his shirt and rubbing a hand along his chest. As he pressed his lips to the back of his neck, he reached for the pocket knife in his pants.

"Germany," asked Feliciano with a delighted groan, more excited now than ever, "What's in the-"

"Shh," he hushed, pressing a finger to the boy's lips, "You'll see soon enough, I promise."Lowering the blade, he sliced through the black fabric of his shirt, tossing it off and startling the Italian boy. Looking through the box, Ludwig spotted his bottle of heated massage oil, lifting it and unscrewing the cap.

"Germa-aaaaaaahhhhh~" moaned the Italian as the oil was rubbed along his back, warming him in the darkness of the room. The friction of their skin increased the temperature, making Feliciano begin a soft pant. "Ohhh, Germany~!"

Sliding his hands up and down the Italian's back, Ludwig couldn't help but rock his hips against the boy's ass. Giving a moan from the firmness of his erection, he sank his fingers deeper into his skin, lowering his head to nip at Feliciano's shoulder blade. A squeaky moan given in return, he pressed him further into the desk, shifting his hands down to fondle with the zipper of his pants.

"G…Germany?" Feliciano began to lift his head, giving a pleasured moan as fingers lightly teased his now bare cock.

"Just a moment, Italy." Sliding his pants down past his ankles, he gazed at the now bare body beneath him. Shifting focus back to the box, he reached in, blushing as the cool, slick texture of leather slid against his fingertips. "A…are you ready…for the first toy?"

"Oh~!" Feliciano gave a bright smile, "There's toys in the box! Germany, Germany, I wanna play~!" Swallowing heavily, sweat glinting down his forehead, he raised his riding crop and gripped it firmly. He slid the metal rod along his hand, earning a confused look from the Italian as he looked back.

"Hey, Germany, what kind of toy is that~?"


	3. The Pleasure

**Pear Note: Here's the last chapter for you guys! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy~!**

The curious question of the Italian, sounding as innocent as could be, drove Ludwig's desires over the edge. A crack of the leather strap on the boy's ass and the sudden cry made him hard.

"Owwie!" He whined as he felt the sting, looking back at him and blushing bright red, "You smacked my ass, Germany!"

"Es tut mir leid, I should have warned you…" he muttered in apology, lowering his head to place a kiss on the red mark, making Feliciano give an embarrassed smile. "I hope you know, though…I'm not finished yet." He licked the strap of leather slowly, crystalline blue eyes hungrily shifting along each curve of his body. Another crack down made the boy squeal.

"Veeehhhhh~!" He groaned, his amber eyes batting open beneath soft lashes.

"Does that feel better?" He nodded in response to Ludwig's question, panting harder as his own cock hardened against the desk. A final, rough crack caused Feliciano to squirm in a bittersweet pleasure, the whine escaping his lips a sweet, harmonious melody to the German's ears. Overly aroused by the Italian's contortions, he tossed the crop down on the desk for later use and relieved himself of the sweat and oil drenched clothes in a swift paced manner.

"Mm…Germany, something smells yummy~" The Italian cooed as Ludwig popped open a bottle of French vanilla lubricant. Slicking his fingers with the transparent liquid, he darted one into the warmth of Feliciano's tight entrance. The boy moaned deeply, wiggling his hips to take him in deeper. The more he received those perfect reactions from each stretch of the tightened muscle, the more he yearned to slide his own cock into the Italian's constricted, heated center, but he knew that he must finish what he had already begun.

"N…next toy, Italy…" Reaching once more into the box, he shivered in his secret ecstasy as he lifted his solid red, extra large vibrator. Hoping that his fingers had stretched him open enough, he turned on the device, the buzzing filling both their ears.

"Germany…I didn't know you had a-AAAAHH!" The loud whine of the Italian made Ludwig shudder as he slid in the vibrator, sinking it halfway inside him. Shaking from the intensity of the feeling, he bit his lip and arched his back.

"A…are you ok…?"

"…M…m…m…m…m…" Feliciano stuttered, cringing as it moved deeper, "M…more, Germany…!"

Shocked, but willing to oblige, he began to slide it out and back in with a steady tempo. Louder moans filled the room as the speed increased. Harder and harder, shoving in and out, until tear-filled screams filled the room. Slowing until reaching a stop, sounds falling to a whimper, he carefully pulled out the vibrator and turned it off, lube dripping down Feliciano's thighs. His cheek pressed to the desk, his gentle amber eyes gazing up at the German and making him delighted by the reaction.

"Ok…" He slurped the hot liquid from the toy and placed it back inside the box. "I…think you've been stretched enough…it's my turn." Ludwig gave a glance to his throbbing cock and returned them to the gentle eyes of the Italian lover beneath him.

Giving a gentle nod, Feliciano lowered his legs further with a velvety moan. In a smooth movement, he scooped the Italian into his arms, resting his hands against his chest to feel the fluttering rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Are you ready…Feliciano?" He whispered, lips pressed to the boy's ear.

"Ludwig…try to be gentle~" He replied.

Pressing the tip against his entrance, he quickly shoved in, tensing as the heat surrounded his cock; ecstasy comfortably washed over his emotions. To him, this was the most pleasurable feeling in the world…no doubt in his mind.

"Ludwiiiiig!" The Italian wriggled around beneath him as he forced his cock in deeper, causing him to cringe.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked once more before continuing, receiving an impatient whine when he paused.

"Sì, sì! Don't stop!" Getting anxious from waiting, he attempted to jerk his hips back, only to move them upward and shifting the cock further into the lust-driven inferno of his body. Both gave moans of delight as the previous pace was obtained. The contraction around his member drove Ludwig wild as he began to thrust rougher and rougher with each movement.

"Aahhhhhhh~ F-faster, per favore!" Tugging at the ribbons in need, Feliciano lowered his forehead to the desk, feeling the swift rocking movements as he obliged to the Italian's pleads.

"Spricht mit mir, Italien. Tell me how it feels." Said the soft, rich voice of Ludwig between each breath he panted.

"Mmm…it's the best, Germany~ You're the best~ N-never had something…fill me this way…before~"

"Gut~" He muttered, feeling a triumph unlike any other as he rammed his cock into sensitive nerves. Squealing loudly, Feliciano dug his nails into his palms, trying his hardest not to break the skin and failing miserably. Seeing the bright red of the blood trickling down his hands only stimulated Ludwig's frantic movements; faster and faster he thrust, the both of them now drenched with sweat.

Gripping hard onto Italy's hips for support, he gave a final thrust before spilling his hot cum inside, shuddering in orgasm before loosening the ribbon. Quivering beneath him, he leaned up to turn over onto his back, his damp russet hair spreading along the desk like a deep wildfire.

"G-germany…p-please…I…want to cum…"

"Shh…let me fix this~"

Kneeling down and raising his legs over his shoulders, he slid his tongue slowly up the underside of his cock, making Feliciano groan. He curled his lips around the tip and lapped at the pre-cum before deep-throating him. Before he knew it, Italy felt as if he were seeing stars. The skilled tongue curling around and pumping his cock left him feeling heavenly.

At the brink of reaching his release, he was disappointed to realize the warmth of Ludwig's mouth had left a few moments after he began, only to apply the vanilla lubrication for added taste. In just a few seconds, his mouth had returned to sucking him off, slurping at the creamy lube. Swallowing when his cum squirted down his throat, Ludwig leaned back up, the soft blue eyes scanned his body amorously.

"Fe…liciano~" Pulling him into his arms, he relaxed against his desk, the Italian giving a happily exhausted sigh before falling into slumber against Ludwig's chest. As he watched the boy sleep, the German silently agreed to himself…

"I will definitely purchase more for the box…for next time~"

**P/N: O3O It's me again~! I hope this satisfies both you and my lovely, traitorsblood~ Alright, now for some translations, to those of you who aren't familiar with German or Italian:**

**"Es tut mir leid": A German apology; along the lines of "I'm sorry"**

**"Per favore": "Please" in Italian**

**"Spricht mit mir, Italien": "Speak to me, Italy" in German**

**"Gut": "Good" in German**

**Thank you, all, for reading!**


End file.
